


Lessons & Traditions:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [40]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e14 Ikliki i ka la o Keawalua (Depressed with the Heat of Kealwalua), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s09e14 Ikliki i ka la o Keawalua (Depressed with the Heat of Kealwalua), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Adam fills in Danny on their latest case, & invites Lou over for dinner?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Lessons & Traditions:

*Summary: Steve & Adam fills in Danny on their latest case, & invites Lou over for dinner?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a good night to get together, Especially after a hard day, like the one they had on that particular night. They invited their friend, Captain Lou Grover, over, Cause he was the most affected by it all. He relaxed among his friends, & teammates, as the evening progressed.

 

“Here is to a great day’s work”, The Big Man said, as he raised his beer bottle in a toast, “You got that right”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, After he was told what happened. “We knew that if we worked together, We will be successful”, Officer Adam Noshimuri said without hesitation.

 

The Five-O Commander said, “We made a difference today, & protected the islands in the process”, Lou said, “I can’t believe that there are prejudice people out there, & people who aren’t accepting of others”, when he thought about it, It made him so angry.

 

“Well, We are gonna lead by example, & show our children how to live right in this world”, The Handsome Asian said, as he was determined to make it happen. Danny agreed with his husband, “We are gonna show them the right way through lessons, & traditions”, The Loudmouth Detective was positive that it will happen.

 

“As long as we keep working together, We will make things happen”, The Hunky Brunette, & Former Seal said, as he kissed them both. Lou smiled, as he watched the threesome couple be in love with each other, They went on their evening.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
